


A Storm of Emotions

by AgeOfDissent



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Lolicon, Shotacon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 08:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17763602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgeOfDissent/pseuds/AgeOfDissent
Summary: Frustrated and feeling like he has nowhere to turn, Elias takes out his anger on Pia, who just happens to be at the wrong place at the wrong time.





	A Storm of Emotions

A blast of icy wind slapped Elias in the face as he stormed out the door. In his haste to leave the church he hadn't taken the time to put on his scarf, so he quickly bundled it around his neck to try to stop the winter wind from nipping at his skin. The blizzard had begun barely an hour ago, but the snow already reached higher than his boots as he trudged back to his dormitory. He grit his teeth trying to hold back the tears of frustration that welled up, not only because he knew the wind would make his tear-stricken cheeks even colder, but out of a stubborn sense of pride.

It was soon after practice had started when it happened. The chorus had been practicing a new song for their upcoming concert, and just as Elias's solo came up, his voice cracked. All eyes had turned to him, surprised to hear a disturbance like that from a voice normally so pure and clean as his. The first time it happened he had written it off as a fluke. The second and third times he had started to wonder. Now that the fourth time had come, his suspicion changed to certainty: his voice was beginning to change. Unable to stand the incredulous stares of the rest of the choir, Elias faked a coughing fit, said he wasn't feeling well, and left without waiting for permission.

Elias struggled opening the door to his dormitory against the howling winds. Once inside he quickly discarded his boots, then cursed under his breath as he stepped in the snow he tracked in. He stomped off to his room, clumsily peeled off his soaked tights, and threw himself onto the bed, clutching his pillow to his face as he finally broke down crying. The chorus was all Elias had — if he lost his voice, he would lose his place here. What would be left for him then? Would he have no choice but to be thrown out on the streets as a beggar?

“Elias?”

He knew who the soft, meek voice was without looking. Crybaby Pia was the last person he wanted pity from right now.

“Are you okay?”

He tried to ignore her, hoping she would just go away. Pia's constant weepiness grated on him, and he was certainly not in the mood to baby her now. Just then, he felt something touch his hair, and he sat up with a start to find Pia shyly stroking his head. She was in a nightgown, likely having already gone to bed unto she was woken by Elias's noisy entrance and having come here to console him. Elias gritted his teeth as fresh tears of frustration welled up. What did she know about how he felt? Her voice had no risk of changing like his would. She would always have a place in the choir, despite her singing often being plagued by a nervous quaver. Why did she deserve this more than him? Elias didn't have the composure to articulate these thoughts, but as they roiled in his mind they brought his emotions to their flashpoint.

Elias suddenly stood up, making Pia take a step back in surprise. She started to ask “What's wrong?”, but before she could finish Elias smacked her across the face. She stood there in shock for a moment not realizing what had happened, but soon she started crying in great, hiccuping sobs.

“Shut up! Stop crying!”

Elias slapped her other cheek. Of course, this only made her cry harder. He raised his hand a third time but this time she held up her arms in self-defense, his hand bouncing unsatisfyingly off of her forearm. Now committed to taking out his anger on Pia, Elias grabbed her by the wrist and roughly threw her on the bed. He didn't know yet what he was going to do to — only that he wanted to bully her. Terrified, Pia tried to scramble off the bed but Elias easily pinned her down with his body weight alone; try as she might, Elias wouldn't budge. Using both hands to restrain her meant he couldn't do much but lie on top of her, but he got a perverse pleasure out of restricting her freedom and feeling her squirm under him. Being so close to her he couldn't help but notice she smelled nice — she had probably bathed before going to bed — and he felt his underwear grow tighter from having their bodies pressed together. He remembered this feeling from before when a classmate had joked about sucking on Lucretia's breasts like a cow. The mental image it gave him was so vivid that he kept thinking about it for days. He had wanted to ask about the feeling but was too embarrassed, and sensing it was impure he banished the thought from his mind.

But now it was just him and Pia, and he felt like he had nothing to lose. Elias had never seen a naked woman's body, and while Pia was far from being a woman he nonetheless found himself hungry to know what she looked like under her nightgown. Heart racing with anticipation, he grabbed the gown and pulled it up in one swift motion. Elias caught a quick glimpse of narrow hips and pink nipples before Pia shrieked and pushed it back down. He was a little surprised to see that she didn't have any undergarments on, but that only served to excite him more. The two of them tussled over the gown, but when Elias gave it a strong pull it ripped a big hole in the fabric. Pia's grip weakened as she started crying, and Elias took advantage of that to tear the entire gown in two. Pia, who reflexively curled into a ball on her side to hide her private parts, was completely bare. A smile tugged at Elias's lips. He usually saw himself as the victim rather than the bully, but now he felt himself starting to get a sick satisfaction out of tormenting Pia. It was so easy. Whatever she wanted, he just had to do the opposite — and right now, she wanted not to be seen.

Excited and a little scared to see how far his angst would push him, Elias forced his hands between Pia's legs and wrenched them open. Pia scrambled to cover her vulva but Elias easily intercepted and pinned her wrists to the bed, though this meant he couldn't keep her legs spread. Clicking his tongue in frustration, Elias slapped Pia across the face, sending the girl into dumbfounded shock for a few seconds before she started sobbing even harder than before. She tried to curl up and hide again, but Elias grabbed her by the throat.

“Don't. You. Dare. Try. And. Resist. Me.”

Each word was punctuated by another slap. Pia gasped for air as Elias released his grip, red in the face both from loss of breath and the physical abuse. Though her chest convulsed irregularly with sobs and her face was stained with tears and snot, she stayed still out of fear of further retribution. Unfortunately for her, the night was just beginning.

Having ensured Pia's complacency, Elias trembling hands quickly found their way between her legs, then up to the soft mound between them. It was his first time touching a vulva and he was surprised to find it already moist. Whether her body did it subconsciously as a defense mechanism or whether Pia herself was getting aroused was a mystery he had no intention of trying to solve — if she was wet, then that just made his job easier. Swallowing nervously, Elias pushed a finger against her vulva. He had started a little too high, causing Pia to yelp from the direct pressure on her clitoris, but her natural lubrication helped guide the finger down her slit to her hole. With bated breath, Elias slid the finger past her tender labia minora and spread her vagina open for the first time in her life. Pia squirmed and gasped uncomfortably as Elias worked his finger in and out, entranced by the slippery tunnel of warm flesh. Though he had never formally been educated on how sex worked he had heard some dirty jokes from other boys at school, and his stiffening penis was giving him some ideas.

He hastily pulled off his briefs and tossed them on the floor, his erection dangling free in the air. A single, curly hair was growing from his crotch — an undeniable symbol of his coming puberty that exacerbated the dark thoughts swirling in his head. He was about to lose his place in the world, tossed aside like a used rag. His mind showed him images of all his friends — Vixel, Lucretia, even shy little Pia — glaring at him with disdain for sticking around despite outliving his usefulness. It was too much to bear, and his desire for a place to belong spurred him to claim one himself — inside the young girl before him. Elias was on the verge of hyperventilating as he grabbed his dick and began rubbing it on Pia’s vulva. It slipped pleasantly along her lubricated slit, and with a little push it began to enter her vagina.. Pia, who was rubbing tears out of her eyes, thought that she was just feeling another one of his fingers — until the glans stretched her vagina taut. She shrieked in pain as the hard shaft pried open her most sensitive organ, not stopping until the head was buried deep down to her cervix.

Until now, Elias had not truly understood sexual pleasure. He had gotten a few erections and tried playing with himself secretly in bed on a few occasions, but he had never reached orgasm. Now, with his penis enveloped in warm, slippery flesh and no endurance built up from masturbation, something he had never felt before was welling up within him. Unsure what was happening he started to move his hips a bit, but that slight movement was all it took to push him over the edge; with a series of sharp gasps, he ejaculated for the first time in his life. Hot, watery semen poured into Pia's vagina, and with Elias's penis taking up most of its volume the white liquid had nowhere to go but out, dribbling down her vulva and onto what was left of her nightgown.

Equal parts disgusted and aroused by what he just did, Elias idly pumped his half-softened penis into Pia's vagina, each stroke pulling out more globs of sperm. He didn't totally understand what just happened, but he knew he wanted more. With Pia whimpering pathetically, toes spread wide as she tried to endure the swollen, teenage member filling her up, he grabbed her hips and started to fuck her in earnest. It didn’t take long before his dick was fully erect again. His crotch slapped against the little girl’s thighs, each motion he took stretching her prepubescent vagina in ways it wasn’t yet grown to handle. Pia couldn’t breathe from the pain, her flushed face frozen in a mask of agony. Eventually, Elias paused for a moment to rest, giving Pia a chance to take a deep breath, which came out as raspy, hiccupping sobs. She didn’t know which hurt more: the sex, or the fact that she was being raped by a fellow choir member who she thought of like family.

As Elias continued enjoying her pussy he started playing with her nipples, pinching and tugging at the tiny, pink mountains on her otherwise smooth chest just to watch her squirm. In this moment, this girl was his, and he wanted to sample everything she had to offer; next on the menu were her tears. Elias leaned forward, clutching her head as he licked her cheeks. Despite the saltiness, they had a soft, youthful plumpness to them that Elias couldn’t get enough of. His tongue found its way to her mouth and slid inside, eliciting a surprised gurgle from Pia. She whined softly as his tongue ravenously searched out hers, and — though too dazed to reciprocate — she wondered if this counted as her first kiss. It did for Elias, and the rush of forcing himself on an innocent girl appealed to primal desires deep within him, causing him to climax again. He moaned into Pia’s mouth, animalistically licking her tongue as he shot fresh semen into her vagina.

The night was far from over. Elias ravaged Pia’s pussy over and over, twisting her body into any position he could think of. After his eighth climax, he shoved his limp, cum-soaked cock into her mouth, ordering her to lick it clean. With his crotch forming a tight seal over her mouth, Pia's only form of protest was a muffled screech through her nose — until Elias pinched it shut, threatening to not let her breathe until she did what he demanded. Trying not to choke on the dick down her throat Pia’s unpracticed tongue did its best to lick off the semen and vaginal fluids. Elias’s penis managed to become erect one more time, and he pulled out slightly to let her take one gasping breath before he started fucking her face. Pia’s eyes started to water as his dick triggered her gag reflex over and over and her arms flailed around on the bed, desperate for something to grab onto. It was then, as her eyes were about to roll back into her head and she was getting lightheaded from the lack of oxygen, that she saw something terrifying. In that moment, her assailant lost all resemblance to Elias: on top of her was nothing less than a fiend with pale, blue skin, four gnarled horns, and glowing, vacant eyes. But just as Pia thought she might suffocate Elias came again, and hot cum quickly began pooling in the back of her tiny throat. Her reflexes kicked in and she tried to cough — but with her mouth blocked, that sent the lumpy semen gurgling through her sinuses and out her nose.

Unable to bear the discomfort, Pia kicked her legs and clawed at Elias, frantically trying to get her aggressor off of her. Elias — spent after nine ejaculations and violating two of a little girl’s holes — let himself be pushed back, dislodging his dick from her mouth and dragging a stringy trail of cum and mucus out with it. He plopped back on his butt, then let himself fall back onto the bed, feeling like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Finally able to breathe again, Pia coughed violently as she bawled her eyes out, retching when she would accidentally breathe through her nose and inhale cum back into her throat. Elias just listened to her for a few minutes, dazed, until eventually exhaustion won out and he drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Pia's a little cutie so I felt bad doing this to her, but seeing Elias so angsty really got me in the mood for some good, old-fashioned rape. I may write a happier story with them later if I feel motivated enough.


End file.
